


In Need Of Support.

by Jaimyy



Series: DEArtfest [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Detroit: Evolution
Genre: DEArtfest, M/M, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:13:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25001452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaimyy/pseuds/Jaimyy
Summary: Gavin and Nines have been working together for two months, but it looks like they are about to get a lot closer.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: DEArtfest [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1809697
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	In Need Of Support.

Fowler had sent Gavin and Nines out to a stake out which would take place outside of Detroit, which meant the two of them would need to spent time in a hotel. Normally Gavin was quite excited to go on stake outs outside of the city since he could eat whatever he wanted and spent a ton of money all on the DPD tap but this time he wouldn't be alone, he had Nines with him this time and he already knew that he wasn't going to allow him to have any fun and just purely focus on the mission.

Gavin threw his bag into the back of the car before driving over to the station to pick up his partner. Nines was already standing outside, waiting for Gavin to arrive. The android's posture was perfect and there wasn't a fold out of place on his clothing. Nines had to look in top form at any given moment. Gavin always wondered if that was something he actually _wanted_ to be like or if it was what he _thought_ he had to look like. 

The car came to a stop infront of Nines as Gavin put the window down, looking up at his partner. "You coming?" he asked when Nines was staring at him for a moment too long for his liking, the tin can was probably scanning him again, something he hated so much since he would always get an earful afterwards about his caffeine intake or his lack of sleep. He didn't need a personalized toaster to tell him he wasn't sleeping at night.

"Coming, detective," Nines said in his usually posh voice before walking over towards the passenger's side to get into the car, seemingly inspecting the beat up dodge charger that Gavin drove, looking at the empty food wrappers that were on the ground as well as the cigarettes in the small ashtray that had started building up over time. Gavin wanted to comment on it but decided he should just keep his mouth shut if he didn't want to get a lecture about cleaning.  
  
Their time on the road was spent in quiet, the only sound was the music coming from the radio. Most of the songs that Gavin player were older songs which Nines had never heard before but his large database would give him the names and artists of the songs, making sure to remember it in case he ever wanted to discuss one of Gavin's interests to try and get closer to the man who seemed to have build his walls so high. 

By the time they had reached the hotel that Fowler had rearanged for them the sun had already started to set. Gavin got the keycard for the room at the front desk before making his way to the room. The room wasn't huge but it had everything they would need for the few days they would probably spent in. Gavin dumped his bag in one of the chairs and threw off his jacket, slipping out of his shirt and putting on a comfortable hoodie.

"You just gonna keep standing there?" Gavin asked when he noticed Nines hadn't moved from the small hallway at all. "Just scanning the room, detective."  
  
"I've already told you to just call me Gavin, loosen up a bit, Tin can, I am not going to deal with you acting this tight the whole time," Gavin said while grabbing a beer from the mini fridge, plunging down on the couch. He slapped the spot next to him for Nines to sit down which the android obliged to, taking a seat next to the smaller man, his hands neatly folded into his lap.   
  
Gavin couldn't help but just stare at his partner. "So why did they give you this ken doll face?" he finally asked bluntly before taking a swig from his beer bottle.

"All cyberlife androids are designed to be pleasant to the eyes of humans, it's so we can work together harmoniously," Nines explained. Gavin just nodded, he definitely wasn't going to admit that he too found Nines to be very pleasing to the eyes, he wasn't going to let his guard be broken down by an android. He might have accepted that Nines was his partner but that was about as far as he was ever going to come. *or so he thought*  
  
Nines pulled a tablet out from the bag that was next to him, turning it on to show the file of the case that they were working on at that moment. "The tip we received said that our suspect has been spotted in the same coffeeshop for three days at the same time each day, tomorrow we should get there in time so we can catch them early and follow all of their movements," Nines explained while handing the tablet over to Gavin who inspected the picture of the guy that they were looking for.

Gavin placed the tablet on the table and leaned back against the couch, taking another sip of his beer. "Sounds like a plan, tin man," he said, a bit too proud of the dumb rhyme. 

The rest of the night they spent in basically silence, watching anything that was being shown on TV at that moment. They had been partners for about two months now but they still had their awkward moments together. Nines hadn't been a deviant for that long yet and neither had Gavin been warming up to androids. Sometimes he still had his outbursts and would throw all of his hatred at Nines but by now he would start to feel guilty about it and actually apologize to him. 

By the time the clock hit midnight Nines turned to look at Gavin, heavy bags under his eyes which appeared to be even darker than usual and Nines couldn't help himself but comment on it, especially since they would need to get up early again. "Gavin, it would probably be best for you to go to sleep," he stated. "I am fine, I don't need to sleep," Gavin grumbled in response. "You will need to get up early tomorrow morning, I think you need sleep to have the most optimal perfomance tomorrow," Nines shot back as Gavin seemed ready to fight back but gave up anyways. He pushed himself off the couch, making his way towards the bed. "Fine, just don't be creepy and watch me sleep." 

Nines couldn't help but let out a small chuckle at his words and turned his attention to the tablet that was laying on the table, deciding he should look over everything one more time just to make sure that there was nothing they were missing, seeing as he didn't need any sleep anyways. He prefered to spent his time being useful rather than being in stasis. 

An hour had gone by since Gavin had gone to bed as Nines's attention got pulled to the bed, Gavin seemed to be tossing and turning around, mumbling something which he couldn't quite make out. Nines stood up from his spot and walked over to Gavin to give them a light shake which turned into a more violent one when Gavin had started fighting his touch before finally waking up. 

"Gavin? Are you okay?" Nines asked with concern spread across his face, noticing that Gavin's heartrate gone up, his levels of stress were high and he was sweating. Gavin's eyes seemed to pierce through his own as the male finally calmed down, dropping his frame back onto the bed. "Yeah uhm.. I am fine," Gavin breathed out while running a hand through his hair. "Just a nightmare."  
  
"Do you want to talk about it?" Nines asked while taking a seat on the bed next to Gavin. Normally Gavin would have probably told him to fuck off already but this time he seemed to be fine by the android being so close to him, maybe even comforting.   
  
Gavin was quiet for a moment, seemingly in thought before shaking his head. "Just some stuff from my past that I would rather not talk about," he stated and Nines nodded, wanting to respect Gavin's bounderies as they just sat in silence for a few minutes.

"Would you like me to go back to the couch so you can try to sleep again?" Nines asked, facing the other male who was fiddling with his hands, appearing to be nervous.  
  
"No, I wouldn't mind if you stayed," Gavin admitted while moving himself to lay back down again, staring up at the ceiling as he couldn't get himself to face Nines but in turn he held out a hand for Nines to take, which he gladly did. He noticed Gavin's heartrate and stress went down almost instantly which made him smile.  
  
"Goodnight, Gavin," Nines whispered as he watched the male fall asleep, hoping they would be without nightmares for the rest of the night.


End file.
